


I Wasn't Prepared

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grieving, Heartache, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tragic Pasts, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy is a troubled boy. From a small age he had severe bipolar which could lead to episodes of panic attacks or even depress, though it wasn't seen on the surface but Alois had no one to call his own or even a friend. From being abused at such a small age, physically and sexually, Alois wears booty shorts, acts obnoxious but only because he has no idea how to act any other way. Ciel Phantomhive isn't one to show feelings, didn't want too and didn't want to become close to anyone. His parents died in a house fire, burning everything and he was forced onto many relatives until his aunt took him in, but even so he didn't bond well and when he entered high school he had one plan. Get through it. High school turns to be different as all hell. Claude and Sebastian are dating, Ash and Angela are also a couple, Lizzy wants to be with Ciel but Ciel has a growing attraction to Alois that he isn't sure what to do. Alois and Ciel quickly become friends with Claude and Sebastian-surprisingly. Ciel finds himself becoming more and more attracted to Alois, wanting to know more but the question is, what'll he find if he get's closer and gives in to the blonde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AloisxCiel story, so I'm sorry if it's a little choppy or rough around the edges, but I just felt the need to write one! I've always done Sebaciel stories or AloisxClaude stories but I feel it's time to do a AloisxCiel story!

_"My little Ciel, promise me you'll always be a good boy?" Rachel murmured, holding Ciel tight to her chest, stroking his dark black/blue hair and he smiled brightly as he nuzzling his little cheek against her collar bone._

_"Of course Mama!" Ciel replied, smiling brightly even giggling a little bit and he closed his eyes to the soft movements of his mother's hand on his hair._

_"Good. You're my little Ciel, for now and always. I love you." Rachel murmured gently as her breath warmed Ciel's hair, the bed beneath her creaking lightly as she rocked back and forth softly as the sun struggled to shine through the thick layer of clouds outside and the wind blew at the window constantly enough to make it rattle just ever so faintly._

_"I love you too Mama." Ciel mumbled lightly as he began to doze lightly against his mother's chest and she smiled softly as she continued stroking his hair softly._

_"I will always love you. From now to eternity." Rachel murmured again but Ciel was beginning to truly doze and she began humming ever so softly. It was the most peaceful yet loving tune Ciel heard and it imprinted on him forever, just hearing his mothers soft silky voice humming gently to him and he clung onto her ever so tightly, wanting more of his mother's warmth and she hugged him tight in return. He never wanted this to end and he always wanted to be in his mothers warm in embrace, always hear her humming gently. Just when he was relaxing in her embrace things changed fast._

**_Flash!_ **

_The entire scene changed, he could still hear his mother's humming but Ciel, sweet ten year old Ciel, was trapped to a wall in fear as flames hungrily at at the carpets, curtains, the wooden planks in the floors only to be unsatisfied and begin licking and eating it's way up the walls, like the fire was a living creature. He trembled but he then took forward, following the sound of his mother's soft humming and he felt tears rising in his eyes. He got to her bedroom slamming the door open only to be greeted with burning heat on his cheeks and a wall of fire._

_"Mom! Mom!! Dad!" He screeched then turned running down the hall again, the smell of smoke thick in his nostrils and he felt like gagging but he kept running to his father's office and pushed open the door, the heat was blistering but bearable. His father's office wasn't as bad as his father and mother's room but the fire ate at everything._

_"Dad! Please! Dad! Someone please help me!" The scream hung in the air as tears began gushing down his cheeks and he trembled hard, wishing he knew what to do before he ran down the hall, the fire hot and chasing him, the smoke filling his delicate lungs making him cough hard and just as he saw the front doors he ran down the stairs quick as the world spun around him and he was gulping the polluted air. He stumbled to his small knees, just inches from the door before he passed into a dark blackness._

 

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive jerked up in his bed, gasping loudly as sweat rolled down his face and neck, his clothes were damp with it and he sucked in breathes fast but deeply then collapsed backwards. He pressed a shaking hand to his face as a soft breeze coursed through the room and his curtains made soft noises as they ruffled and danced with the breeze, the sun slowly lighting up the room and he trembled softly. He could still, even in reality, hear his mother humming ever so gently to him as he fell to sleep but even as surely as he heard her humming he could still smell the burning scent of smoke filling his senses and he rolled over as he stared at the clock.

Three a.m. Ciel sighed as he laid there hating the time and hating his life more than he ever though possible. He shut his eyes and rolled onto his back again with his hand flopping onto his left eye covering it and he opened his right eye, staring up at the ceiling. Being sixteen Ciel thought the nightmares would stop, that everything was left behind and he wouldn't be fazed by it anymore but he had clearly thought wrong. He groaned, the fatigue pulling at him constantly but he knew there was no way in hell he was going to be falling asleep any time soon.

So he dragged his heavy body from his bed walking to his own private bathroom walking into it and then he shut the door leaning against it and closing his eyes softly. He wanted to scream at the memories, the nightmares, to go the hell away and leave him alone but he couldn't do that and it was the reason why he was slowly going insane. He blew out a gentle breath then walked to the mirror, pressing his sweaty palms to the cool porcelain sink and stared into the mirror. His hair was all messed up like he'd been in a wind storm, his sink was pallid even for it to be pale like it normally was, his lips seemed chapped from picking at them night after night and day after day.

His normally rich looking deep blue eyes seemed even darker than normal and haunted with the screams of the past that had engraved themselves into his mind since that night a long six years ago and the bags under his eyes from his sleepless nights seemed darker. He then turned away from the mirror walking to the shower stall, glad it wasn't a curtain but an actual step in stall show with a glass door and he turned the water in, closed the glass door and closed his eyes as hot, burning water began to pound down on his pale skin. He shut his eyes softly, the water streaking it's way down his face gently and he shivered gently as he braced his hands on the wall, his heart beat slowly calming down and he stepped forward bracing his arms on the wall and rested his forehead against it softly and he trembled blowing out a gently breath.

He wished the nightmares could stop, that they'd just melt away like most of his memories of that day did but that was one memory that refused to die away. He blinked tiredly then picked up the shampoo and set to work on washing his hair. When he finished washing out his hair he scrubbed his body, hoping it'd keep his nerves from freaking out about the dream and he trembled gently when he slid the sponge down his back, at the sensitiveness of the certain mark being there.

He never told a single person, no matter how questioning they were, about the three short years that Ciel had gone missing. He'd been taken by a cult, where he had been branded and then sexual assaulted over and over again until he was able to get away, told an authority figure, stopping the cult and then his Aunt found him and he started living with her. (( ** _A/N: Quick little note, but for the sexual assault part from the cult thing isn't_** ** _accurate with the story line, just something I put in there!_** ))

Ciel then climbed out of the shower after standing under the spray of hot water for ten minutes and walked to the rack where the towels rested and he wrapped it around his waist then walked out of the bathroom with a puff of steam following him and billowing into the room gently. He walked to his bed looking at the clock then groaned. It was only three-forty five. He walked to his dresser pulling a pair of boxers on and then climbed into bed, even though he swore not to go back to sleep he shut his eyes wanting to get two more hours of sleep in before he had to get up and get ready for school at seven. He blew out a soft breath before he began to slowly, beautifully, fell asleep.

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel! Come on wake up it's time to get ready for school!" Ciel groaned rolling over wanting more sleep but his aunt's voice echoed in his ears and he yawned loudly stretching a tiny bit and he opened his eyes turning his head slightly looking up at his aunt. Her bright red eyes looked down at him and she sudden smiled bright at him. "Good you're up! Get out of bed and get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Fine." He mumbled sighing and rubbed his eyes hard and then, when his aunt left the room, he slid out of bed stretching and he stumbled groggily to his dresser opening his shirt drawer.

He pulled on a black short sleeve shirt, then squatted down to his bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans then pulled them on, snapped the button and pulled the zipper up and grabbed some socks pulling them on then walked to the corner of his room and he slid his feet into his sneakers then grabbed his back putting it on his bed, sighing out gently. It was going to get heavy before he even knew it, which was just how high school worked. Especially junior year.

He hated that he was always one year ahead than all his peers but he also didn't mind it strange as it was, but he liked being ahead sometimes a little bit, seeing as he never truly got along with his peers but then again they never liked him either. He grabbed his brush and brushed his hair quickly, then rubbed his eyes hard once more before walking to the bathroom picking his tooth brush up the moment he reached the sink and put his toothpaste on it and then set to work almost aggressively brushing his teeth and when he finished he rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash and stretched before walking out, ignoring his reflection, and picked his bag up and fled his room.

He walked downstairs quickly before turning in the direction of the kitchen and sped up a little bit and entered the kitchen to see his aunt drinking from a coffee cup. She smiled at him, her red lipstick bold against the paleness of her skin and her red hair was brushed away from her face save for her bangs and Ciel once again wondered how he and his aunt could be related. While he wore a lot of black his most favorite color had to be blue and would sometimes risk being a walking crayon by wearing dark blue jeans and shirts, a complete opposite to his aunt's red on red assemble. Maybe that's why he and his health teacher, Grell Sutcliff, got along with Angelina at the meeting that she had told him about.

"You look much better Ciel! You don't look as tired." Angelina observed aloud then pressed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud Ciel."

"It's alright Aunt Angelina. It's fine." Ciel replied as he walked to the coffee machine pulling the pot out and walked to the sink reaching above it pulling a tall coffee cup down and filled it up half way before walking to the fridge pulling the milk it and filled it up the rest of the way before dumping loads of sugar into the cup that made Angelina cringe a little bit.

"Do you really need that much sugar?" She asked with hesitance in her tone and Ciel just shrugged lightly.

"I don't know but I do know I need that much so the coffee doesn't taste like shit." Ciel replied monotone like and Angelina sighed. Where did the smiling, happy boy go? Ciel put the coffee cup cover on tightly and then turned to Angelina. "Can you give me a ride in today?"

"Sure. Get the keys." Angelina stood up as Ciel took off in a blur of blue and black to get the keys which he plucked off the wall then turned around to see Angelina pulling her red blazer on and then grabbed her medical bag and they walked to the front together, her looking at him every once in a while, while he walked in silence.

He pressed the button on the keys to unlock the car then slid into the passenger seat and sighed before putting the key into the ignition and turned it turning the car on with a soft purr as Angelina slid in. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the street before launching the car forward and Ciel relaxed back in his seat. There was no conversation as they drove up the street, taking rights and lefts, before long the high school appeared and Ciel fought the urge to groan aloud. He didn't want to deal with the teachers on the first day but he had too, his aunt always claimed and when they pulled up she reached out and stroked his hair behind his ear causing his small blue earrings to catch in the light.

"I'll see you later, alright Ciel?" Angelina said softly and Ciel felt his heart clench and he leaned forward to her and kissed her cheek light like before opening his door and climbed out holding his bag on his hand as his aunt smiled, a light blush coating her pale cheeks.

"I'll see you later. Have a good day, Aunt Angelina." Ciel replied forcing a small little smile before shutting his door and his aunt pulled away and he sighed. He began walking up to the front of the school when a loud shout got his attention and he blinked softly turning his head.

Through the sea of people, who were annoyingly blocking whatever the yell had been, he clenched his jaw which popped lightly with anger and he walked to the front doors pushing them open.He looked over his shoulder seeing a very brief flash of bright yet pale blonde hair which had to have been the source of the shouting and he rolled his eyes before walking inside to the office yet even as he walked he felt a suspicious little tug in his chest.


	2. First Meeting

"Alois Trancy! My office NOW!" Alois snarled under his breath as William T. Spears, the princable of the school, shouted out loudly and the blonde looked up sighing out then walked away from the blonde girl, known as Elizabeth Midford, glaring at her.

"This isn't over Elizabeth." He snarled at her pointing between the both of them as his ice blue eyes seemed to become a whole degree colder and the blonde girl's own emerald green eyes became like ice.

"Oh it's far from over, Alois. You've brought this on yourself by starting something with me and I'll be sure as hell to finish it." Elizabeth snapped back shocking the small crowd around them all over again as they glared at one another. Elizabeth was normally perky and friendly as can be, Alois however it wasn't so much of a shock that he was like this since he suffered from bipolar so his moods always shifted like the wind.

 _ **"ALOIS TRANCY MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"**_ William boomed again and the blonde glared before walking to the front doors. Great, first day of freshman year and he was already in the office but oh well!

This little dispute between him and Elizabeth wasn't something new, if anything for as long as he can remember they've both been at each others throats, constantly fighting but it was mostly something that annoying twit of a girl did that set him off. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders as the air tickled the section of skin between his thigh high stockings and his booty shorts. He blew out a breath that was suspiciously like a huff as he walked through the hall turning to the right yanking the glass door open entering the office where the secretary, Hannah Anafeloz, looked up at him then sighed gently. She'd been working at the middle school so she knew how Alois could honestly be.

"Already in the office. Not a good way to start your high school life off Alois." Hannah said in a sort of tsk kind of noise and Alois just rolled his eyes softly.

"Wasn't my fault." Alois replied as he leaned against the counter sighing and Hannah just gave him a disbelieving look.

"That's what you say every time you enter the office Alois." Hannah's tone implied that Alois was just full of shit and they shared a brief little grin. Then Hannah looked over his shoulder just as William-er Mr.Spears appeared in his office door and Alois cringed.

"Hannah, you think you can bust me out of here?" Alois asked in a fake whisper as he leaned forward but Hannah just grinned as she shook her head then she turned to Mr.Spears.

"William, Ciel Phantomhive has been waiting to see you for quite some time. Do you think you could wait on punishing little Alois to speak to the new student?" Hannah asked with a raised brow and Alois had to smother a grin and Mr.Spears' green eyes narrowed from behind his glasses and the whooshing sound of the glass door opening had Alois' head turning and when he looked at the person coming in his eyes widened. The boy had shaggy looking blue/black hair, his eyes were a rich deep blue that sucked Alois in, his skin was like milk save for the dark bags under his eyes and his body was slender but looked like he could be knocked down at a simple breeze but he figured this kid could hold his own in a fight."Ah Ciel Mr. Spears can see you now if you'd like."

"Alright whatever." Ciel mumbled and Alois felt his heart stutter at how smooth and soft, yet so filled with athority his voice held that it had Alois pinned in place, his eyes wider than the moon itself and he stared at the teen.

Then Ciel's eyes lifted ever so slowly and it was a clash of deep blue against ice blue and the air seemed charged with electricity between the both of them and he trembled with an urge to step closer to Ciel but the bluenette moved past Alois after looking down and Alois was left standing behind with electricity crackling gently through his system even as the door clicked shut after Mr. Spears and Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois felt his heart thumping away at his chest in a way that was both warming but uncomfortable as he stared intently at the door where Ciel went and Alois all but willed the bluenette to come back out, to come and speak to him. He felt like his chest was tight with an unknown but he blew out a breath sitting in a chair moved a hand across his cheek rubbing it hard when the door of the office opened again and a familiar figure dressed in all black go Alois' attention.

He was tall, maybe five foot eight or something like that, he had messy looking black hair, he was muscular looking but not overly so, he had bright golden eyes that flashed from behind his glasses, a bag slung over his shoulder that was also black like the rest of him. He was followed by another guy, his own hair a bit messy but more neat looking, he wore all black as well but had a bright red bag, smirking red eyes and a little smile painted over his lips as he walked up behind the other teenager and grabbed his hand holding it instinctively it looked like.

The golden eyeed boy smiled at the crimson eyed guy almost happily and Alois felt his heart clench tight with longing. He wanted to share that look with someone, wanted someone to hold his hand and someone to love him like he was the only person in the entire world. Just as the first boy turned to look at Alois, the crimsoned eyed boy shifting to look also the door to Mr. Spears' office opened revealing a grumpy Ciel and an even grumpier Mr.Spears.

"Alois Trancy, front and center." Mr. Spears snapped out and Alois stood up feeling the two older boys' gaze on him now and he walked over to Mr.Spears.

"Yes, Mr.Spears?" Alois tried to play off as innocent but Mr. Spears had none of that and his dark brow twitched then he rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly hen adjusted his glasses looking down at Alois while Hannah and the two boys watched the trio curiously.

"I want you to show Mr. Phantomhive around the school, just bring him to your classes for the first half of the day while we get his schedule all set up, since SOME people don't know how to do it over the summer," His eyes turned into angry slits as he looked over at Hannah who blushed self consciously and with shame. "But if you help Mr. Phantomhive around the school for the first part of the day, then I'll think about NOT sending you to detention."

"Sir yes sir!" Alois said saluting Mr. Spears which caused four out of six people to smirk a little but Mr. Spears just glared at him.

"Get going then." Mr. Spears said then turned to walk into his office before stopping beside Hannah. "Ms. Anafeloz, I need you in my office shortly."

"Yes, Mr. Spears." Hannah nodded as she handed the two black clad boys their schedules and as they stepped out of the way they didn't entirely leave but seemed focused on Ciel and Alois. "Alois, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh you love me Hannah. Can I have a copy of my schedule though?" Alois asked leaning up on the counter gently as he looked at Hannah who just sighed out but smirked.

"Lost your schedule already?" Hannah said with a smirk but began clicking away with her mouse pulling up Alois' file on the computer then found his schedule and made a print out of it and stood up walking to the printer as it slid out.

"Yeah sadly! I left my window open and then-Whoosh! My schedule was off my desk and far away." Alois replied with a shrug but grinned back at her when she walked back handing him the paper that was still lightly warm.

"Try not to lose this one, alright?" Hannah raised a brow smirking and Alois barked out a laugh as Hannah chuckled.

"I'll try not to but no promises!" Alois said cheerfully then he pushed away from the counter and turned to Alois only to have his heart stutter in his chest as their eyes met. "Ready to go, Ciel?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ciel sighed out gently as he adjusted his bag slightly and Alois nodded softly.

"Alright then let's get going." Alois said as he began walking to the glass doors, him and Ciel talking side by side and he couldn't help but feel a little chill as they walked past the two much older boys and when they left the office Ciel must have been feeling the same so they took off running to the second floor and Alois felt a little laugh bubbling up. Though he and Ciel had yet to share a single sentence he had a feeling he was going to like Ciel Phantomhive in no time.


	3. Clashing Personalities

Being with Alois grated on Ciel's nerves slowly as the morning passed by, the blonde's flamboyant personality was annoying as all hell but Ciel couldn't help but admit Alois was very attractive. When he didn't open his mouth. His ice blue eyes were either cold with anger or warm with a happiness, the way his cowlick would brush his forehead and give Ciel a twitch of longing to brush the pale blonde hair off his forehead but it was an easy urge to just ignore. He sat in Home Economics, an equally perky and flamboyant red head by the name Grell Sutcliff, who seemed a little perverted but loud as all hell like he could be a much older red headed version of Alois.

The class hummed on in what seemed like eternity to Ciel but finally the blonde was standing up and grabbing his hand only to yank him out of the room quickly and they walked down the crowded halls. They didn't talk but Ciel was aware of the flickering glances the blonde was giving him and he chose to just ignore them for he had no interest in talking right then and the backs of their hands would brush every once in a while and Ciel slowly moved to the right a little leaving a space between them as they walked and Alois pouted faintly but quickly removed the look from his face.

There was something so familiar about Ciel that was tugging at his core insistently like a mother would nag at her child, constantly reminding the child of homework or chores etc., which made Alois confused as he looked at Ciel again. There was definitely something familiar about Ciel and he needed to find out what it was or he would literally go insane if he didn't figure it out soon but it was as he was looking at the boy next to him that he slammed right into a back and though Ciel didn't ask if he was okay his dark blue eyes widened softly in surprise. Alois then glared at the back as he backed up a couple steps and felt anger bubbling inside of him.

"What the hell are you doing?! It's stupid to just stand right there in the hallway!" Alois snapped at the figure when it turned around and Alois felt shock swirl inside of him but he pushed it down. It was that guy from the office. He raised a light brow at Alois' angry expression and he didn't say anything. "Move!"

"I think you should be apologizing for running into me like that." The boy said but it just made Alois more irritated.

"Just move!" He growled all the while feeling Ciel's gaze never once wavering from him. After a little glare like show down the black clad boy stepped to the side and Alois grabbed Ciel's hand pulling them down the hall and when they finally did he felt Ciel wince and realized he must have been holding on much to tight. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Ciel replied dismissively almost and looked at Alois with a slightly searching look. "You have bipolar. Am I right?"

"What if you are? Does it really matter?" Alois snapped as he finally glared at Ciel who just looked back at him evenly while kids rushed around them to get to class, being sure not to get to close to Alois.

"It does to me. If I'm to be around you I don't want you ripping my head off at any opportune moment." Ciel's response was so dull, so blaise sounding that it made Alois's imaginary fur stand on end. God he hated how all his answers sounded like he was bored or commanding him. It was so obnoxious!

"It doesn't matter at all! So just forget it alright? Or I won't show you around!" Alois growled as he walked through the stair well before dashing up them and Ciel walked after him and he again felt his imaginary fur standing up again and he turned his head glaring. "Hurry the hell up!"

"Control yourself, Trancy. I can easily go to Mr. Spears and ask for someone else to show me around." Ciel growled back suddenly that shocked Alois and the bluenette glared at Alois hard and something stirred inside of Alois. Arousal. Attraction. Those two A words flowed through his mind as he stared at Ciel's angry expression and as he turned his head forward a soft little grin tugged and twitched at his lips.

"You wouldn't do that." Alois confidently said as he began walking up the stairs slowly but still faster than Ciel who glared so hard that Alois could feel it burning through his clothes and he felt the urge to laugh.

"Oh really? What's to make you think that I won't do it?" Ciel snapped as he scowled and Alois chuckled gently under his breath making sure not to sound to loud or obvious as his lips pulled into a full blown grin.

"Because I'm the only person here who would even begin to show you around." Alois chuckled gently again in between his words and he felt Ciel's anger bubbling and Alois reached the top of the stair case and turned to look down at Ciel's flushed face.

"Shut up! I bet I could find someone else to show me around!" Ciel yelled suddenly which shocked Alois again and he, almost disturbingly, felt aroused enough he felt his member twitch in his shorts slightly but he continued smirking at Ciel.

"You couldn't and wouldn't. I'm better at showing everyone around, much better than anyone else, so you're lucky to be paired with me by Mr. Spears." Alois felt so victorious. He was getting under Ciel's skin and it was truly and honestly working right then.

"I am _unlucky_ to be paired with you! I _should_  complain to Mr. Spears and get someone different!" Ciel stomped up the stairs finally reaching the top as his blue eyes bore into Alois hotly and he glared deeply at the blonde.

"You wouldn't do that I know you won't. Now shut up and let's get to class!" Alois turned walking forward but Ciel stayed in place glaring at Alois who stopped walking and turned looking at Ciel with a glare of his own. "Let's get going. NOW."

"No." Ciel growled out as he clenched his jaw tight and Alois glared harder at the bluenette.

"Let's. Go. You don't want to piss me off, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois snarled as his ice blue eyes seemed to become even more icey looking if possible and he looked ready for murder but Ciel wasn't afraid.

"You don't want to piss ME off, Alois Trancy." Ciel snapped right back as Alois glared and the blonde stepped forward glad he was just a little taller than Ciel.

"Push me. Just push me and see what kind of shit you get yourself into." Alois whispered softly and even as he said it, even as he THREATENED the bluenette, his fingers got a crazy twitch to touch Ciel's pale skin. He wondered what it'd look like flushed and even sweaty like, what his dark blue eyes would look like if he was touching him, his fingers trailing down. . . down his chest. . .down his stomach. . . down to Ciel's. .

"Your threats don't work on me Trancy." Ciel growled pulling him out of his lustful mind though and he couldn't muster to glare, not when his muscles twitched and jumped with an urge to tackle Ciel, when his member strained painfully against his shorts and he felt his heart thumping against his chest in a way it never had before.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Alois mumbled suddenly surprising Ciel at the blonde's sudden shift in attitude and he turned walking away leaving Ciel behind, completely shocked and surprised.

"Hey!" Ciel shouted the ran forward after the blonde huffing a little bit and finally catching up with him. "I said hey!"

"I'm not in the mood." Alois repeated, his icy eyes looking forward and Ciel felt a surprise shock of longing to look into said eyes but he fought it down and away. Not now.

"You're a bloody idiot Trancy!" Ciel huffed out but glared at nothing in particular as they walked into the classroom and they took seats next to one  
another.

"Shut up." Alois mumbled again as he put his bag next to his chair and leaned forward feeling his body twitching lightly. God what was wrong with him? He swore he'd never be interested in another person.

Not after what he went through with the old man. He couldn't begin to get involved with someone but there he was sitting and aching to touch Ciel. To touch _himself_. When Ronald Knox-Er, Mr. Knox- walked in Alois wanted nothing more than to release his throbbing member from his shorts but he wouldn't. He looked at Ciel out of the corner of his eye, taking in his cold looking profile and the way his black/blue hair fell across and along the sides of his face. Ciel Phantomhive was quite possibly the one thing that Alois had full assurance in that he'd never lose interest in.


	4. Meeting New People

At lunch Alois walked downstairs silently with Ciel at his side and they walked into the lunch room, got their lunch and when Alois looked around he reached his hand out grabbing Ciel's hand and tugged him forward towards a table near the back of the room quickly, his hair bouncing just a tiny bit with his fast movements and he sat down at the table with Ciel looking at him very confused-like.

He felt like laughing out loudly at how confused and lost the bluenette looked right then and he grinned widely to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich and Ciel looked so nervous and awkward as he squirmed in his seat and Alois felt the urge to just place his hand, oh so casually, on Ciel's thigh but he couldn't do that, not without it being a bit strange even to himself.

He blew out a soft breath at the sudden shift of his attitude and he felt Ciel's eyes on him and he felt like screaming at him not to stare at him so much but it also felt. . good that someone was staring at him. That someone was noticing him. No one had truly LOOKED at him when they find out about the abuse and pedophilia he was forced into and how snapped truly and hugely at how he lost his younger brother.

"So Alois, who is this?" One girl, with plum-red hair tied into pigtails and gaze was focused on Ciel, her brown eyes filled with curiosity and Ciel seemed to shrivel in his seat and Alois had to fight a smirk. Why was he finding that arousing?

"This is Ciel Phantomhive. He's a new kid to this school district." Alois replied in an offhanded way as he took another large bite of his sandwich  
nd Ciel glared at him.

"Ah I see! Well nice to meet you Ciel! I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny," A blonde brightly as he smiled, his blonde hair was pulled back by little red pins that held his bangs away from his face and his turquoise eyes seemed rather happy and friendly. "That girl is Mey-Rin," He gestured to Mey-Rin who blushed a bit."That's Bardroy and the Triplets will be here later." Ciel looked at Bardroy, who had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes but a smile was lit on his lips.

"Nice to meet you three, then." Ciel said slowly nodding gently and they beamed at him seeming like perfect friends would bit made him feel a bit irritated with them even though not a lot of conversation flowed between them.

The conversation was mostly between the three of them and Alois, Ciel just sat silently eating lunch but he watched Alois out of corner of his eye and was a little shocked. Alois would pout, grin suddenly, the way his would cloud over irritation only to flip back to a bright cheery expression over and over again. There was something so familiar about Alois that was pulling at Ciel that it was slowly making him irritated.

"Ciel!" The bluenette blinked quickly as Alois' voice snapped him out of his mind and his eyes met Alois's eyes.

"Yeah?" Ciel forced the reply out but he realized that Bardroy had asked him a question.

"Bard asked if you wanted to come to his party this weekend at his house." Alois repeated slowly as Ciel looked at the dirty blonde then back at Alois thinking and Alois felt a burst of deep wanting to know what was going through the bluenette's head right then.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask my aunt and see what she says." Ciel wasn't sure his aunt would even let him go seeing as he was just a freshman and Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy seemed to be Juniors or something like that and if there was going to be other students there around the same age limit then his aunt might say no.

"You should probably ask her when you get home, it's what everyone is doing. It's easiest to ask a parent four days before sometimes, that way it's less time you have to deal with them freaking out." Finny pointed out in his sweet way when a high pitched buzz sounded across the room and all four of them stood up as Ciel blinked in surprise.

"Come on Ciel. I'll bring you to the next class." Alois said with a bump of his knee against Ciel's arm lightly and he sighed out gently then stood up with his tray dumping the rest of his lunch into a trash can and stacked his tray on top of everyone else's.

"Alright." Ciel replied as he held back a large yawn and adjusted his bag onto his back slightly. It was going to be a VERY long after noon, Ciel could just feel it in his bones.

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" His aunt, Angelina, had asked him that question the moment he got into the car and he sighed for the millionth time as he leaned against the counter.

"It was fine." He replied shortly then he reached up in the cabinet grabbing a cup and walked to the fridge opening it and poured some water into the cup and grabbed a few ice cubes from the ice tray in the freezer and let them plunk in the water.

"And? Did anything interest you? Meet any new people?" Angelina pushed slightly as he sighed as he took a sip from his cup stalling slightly then walked to the corner part of the counter and picked up an apple turning it over in his hand slightly.

"I met one annoying blonde, a perky blonde, an older dirty blonde who seems like a smoker and a meek girl today and the teachers I met were either very interesting, annoying as hell or just boring." Ciel sighed out quickly as he could and when he finished it he sunk his teeth into the red flesh of the apple taking a bit with a loud crisp noise as his teeth brought the skin and then broke off with a large bite and juice rolled down his chin lightly and his aunt's red eyes narrowed lightly.

"Make friends Ciel. The people, though you describe them badly, try to be friends with them for me please?" Angelina asked as she crossed her arms, her red eyes begging with him to understand and he swallowed his bite sighing. "I have to get to work again. I was able to leave for a bit to pick you up but they expect me back." She walked forward to him kissing his cheek softly and just as she walked forward to the door way Ciel cleared his throat.

"Aunt Angelina actually, um, well the dirty blonde guy's name is Bardroy and he's having a party this weekend and uh, well I was wonder if it'd be weird if I asked if I could, er, go to said party." Ciel mentally slapped his face. He sounded like such a shy kid! He stopped being shy so long ago and he hated how he sounded ugh! His aunt though had a suspicious looked but then she sighed out.

"If it will help you make friends, then yes you'll be allowed to go to the party this weekend. But if you come home drunk you'll be grounded and won't be allowed to go to the next party." Angelina said sternly and Ciel nodded softly as his aunt relaxed then sent him a smile before dashing down the hall and he listened to the clicking of her heels and the door creaking open then slamming shut and the soft rev of a car engine and then his aunt was gone.

He gathered up his book bag and tossed the apple core in the trash and as he walked past the corner of the counter again he stole another apple and held his water tight in his hand as he walked up the large stair case climbing up it slowly and when he reached the top he smiled at Tanaka who smiled back as he made his way downstairs.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom rather quickly and he blew out a soft breath as he reached the familiar door and he entered the room the shut it behind him. He walked to his bed and sank onto the soft mattress laying out with his hair spreading out lightly and he lifted his apple, his teeth sinking into the red skin with a crisp sound and as he chewed he began wondering.

He wondered why he was Alois and why the blonde had so assurance that he get a new little tour guide for the school, why he was so attached to Ciel in a way that would normally annoy the hell out of him but he found himself feeling slightly at ease being pressed lightly against Alois and it was too strange for him to even understand.

He sighed gently then rolled over onto his stop letting his half eaten apple slip from his fingers gently and it landed on the floor and he buried half his face into the soft bed sheets. He wondered, very much wondered, why he was even thinking about Alois Trancy and why he wanted to even dwell on these feelings wen he had work to get done.


	5. It's the day. It's Friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is going to be sexiness in this chapter! I've said this a million times in the yaoi stories I write buuutttt if you don't like it, not trying to sound bitchy, please don't read it! I'd rather not get negative comments on how I see to be throwing the story off or anything but I just wanted to give the little warning and say this but enjoy the chapter!

_Alois shivered softly as his hands supported him on the mattress causing several springs to groan lightly as his knees dug into the mattress and he clenched his jaw tight with ever hard thud his heart gave as a cool soft breeze rushed through the room from the open window. Despite how dark the room was, how deep and inky the room was around him two pairs of deep, rich blue eyes stared up at him burning with arousal, lust, need, want and so much more that Alois felt himself being engulfed by the emotions._

_He swallowed thickly as his cheeks burst in flames and his body slowly burned as he leaned down kissing Ciel deeply in an open mouthed kiss-a lovers kiss to be exact- and his hand found it's way to his dark blue/black hair tangling his fingers in the soft silky locks as the kiss took on a fierce, hot battle between the both of them for dominance that Alois quickly won._

_He clenched Ciel's hair a little tight and Ciel moaned. He broke the kiss panting softly aware of so many things as the cool breeze brushed over his skin and he trembled gently but Ciel seemed to be trembling harder than him and he knew his eyes must've had a glazed look, one of hunger and lust, for it made Ciel shiver as he arched when Alois circled his fingers around a hardened sensitive nipple drawing a low moan from Ciel's lips._

_He pulled, twisted and flicked the hard nub before he leaned down lapping gently at the hardened nipple suckling it softly making Ciel cry out and he felt the bluenette's hands twisting up in his hair in a pleasant way. He then adjusted himself, feeling a little shock, as their bare skin brushed and he felt bolts of lightning go through him at the casual feel and he looked down at Ciel, who looked back at him with so much in his eyes that they held a more foggy glazed look as the moon tried to shine through and Ciel leaned up placing a kiss to Alois's throat and his thin arms moved around his chest holding him closely._

_Alois trembled softly as his own arms wound around Ciel's shoulders and forced him down as his hips shifted so his member pressed to Ciel's opening he shivered gently. He felt Ciel tense lightly as he clung onto Alois an the blonde pulled back a bit and looked down at Ciel, their soft pants mixing and a small, sweet smile tugged at Ciel's lips._

_"Do it, Alois." He ordered weakly but there was something in his eyes that had Alois melting. He enveloped Ciel into a thick, hot kiss and he trembled then-just as he rolled over having Ciel on top of him- He shifted to thrust when-_

* * *

 

"Agh!" Alois slammed to the floor hard, his breathes coming quickly as his sheets tangled up around his legs, his heart was slamming against his chest as he trembled hard and swallowed thickly, aware of how dry his throat was and he tried to calm himself.He pushed himself to his knees aware of his pulsing member and winced lightly but he felt skin itching lightly with the sweat that rested in a light sheen on his skin as the chirping birds entered his ears finally and he squinted against the bright like to look at his alarm clock.

Six am. He groaned climbing back onto the bed grabbing his pillow resting his head on it but even as he shut his eyes he knew he wouldn't get any more sleep. He opened his eyes again staring at nothing as his phone buzzed lightly and he sat up grabbing it and he slid his thumb across the screen, typed in his password and looked at the text.

It was from his younger brother, Luka. He smiled happily as he read the text and quickly replied then jumped out of bed running across the room pulling on his usual ensemble and quickly grabbed his school back, slid his phone into his pocket as his body calmed down though his member was still half hard, he ignored it and ran out of his room, down the hall and slowed to a creep as he went down the stairs, opened the door quietly then shut it and was taking off.

His bag thumped against his back as the cool morning air managed to cool Alois' skin down as he ran but the light sweat came back as he ran but he was too excited, to happy, to see his little brother and he ran faster and faster until he was reaching the small park at the end of his street. He reached it quickly panting softly as he looked around when a familiar orange-red hair and big, dark gray eyes that had Alois smiling brightly.

"Jim!" Luka cried as he ran forward, the young eleven year old was much to perky and childish but Alois, being fifteen and still sort of childish, was happy to see his little brother.

"Luka!" Alois was happy to say his brother's name with no twinge and the small eleven year old way in his arms hugging him tightly and Alois held him tight as though death itself could come along and take his brother away. The pair pulled apart and Luka grinned happily keeping his arms around Alois who fake scolded. "Lukaa, I told you my name is Alois now! Call me Alois now."

"But I'm used to calling you Jim, I can't stop! I'm sorry though." Luka replied then seemed apologetic at the end of his sentence but Alois smiled and ruffled his brother's hair gently.

"It's alright. Just don't scream "Jim!" in public or I'll get in trouble okay? But how are you? Are they feeding you enough? Giving you enough clothes? Do you have enough room in your bedroom? Are the other kids picking on you? Do you need me to take names and kick some ass?" Alois' questions burst out of him like bullets as he looked as his younger brother who grinned a little less.

"I'm okay, they're feeding me enough, giving me enough clothes and I guess I do have enough room in my bedroom.But. . the other kids are still picking on me though." Luka said softly as his dark gray eyes seemed to get darker and Alois hugged him tightly stroking his orange-red hair softly like he used too when they were together everyday. God Alois hated the foster system so much. He wanted his brother with HIM and not with strangers, it enraged him that someone else got to see HIS brother every day and the other kids picked on his brother all the time.

"If you need me too I'll come over there and kick their asses! It doesn't matter if their four years younger than me, I'll do it!" Alois fiercely hugged Luka, his words coming out equally as fierce and Luka smiled into his brother's chest gently.

"I love you Jim." Luka whispered softly making Alois' eyes widen gently then his icey blue eyes seemed to darken with emotion as he smiled softly and lowered his head slightly so he could press his lips to the top of Luka's head as he stroked his brother's hair softly.

"I love you too, Luka. From the stars and back." Alois whispered gently and Luka hugged him ever so tightly.

"I want to be with YOU, Jim. I don't want to be in the foster place anymore." Luka whimpered suddenly and Alois hugged him tighter. He loved his brother so much he didn't want him alone but he knew it was separation anxiety flowing between them and Alois held his brother tight.

"I know. I know Luka." Alois whispered again as his eyes suddenly welled with tears and he closed his eyes tightly against them but they trickled down. Damn! He hated crying! The front of his shirt felt warm and wet also and Alois gave a little watery laugh then pulled back after rubbing hi eyes clear and then wiped Luka's eyes softly. "Why don't we spend the day together."

"Won't we get in trouble?" Luka asked in a childish like way as he stared at Alois who grinned.

"Come on don't you trust me? It'll be fine!" Alois' tone was filled with confidence and Luka slowly smiled and nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Alois' hand tight.

"Let's go then!" Luka cheered gently and they laughed together which made Alois' heart swell with happiness. He wished he could always have this moment, this second, with his brother forever.

* * *

 

  
"Alois isn't here." Ciel binked when he looked at Finny who looked apologetic.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Ciel asked but he fought the urge to demand it and he tilted his head to the side a bit and Finny handed his phone to Ciel who took it and read what was on the screen and raised a brow lightly. "He's taking the day off?"

"Yep. He did say, if you scroll down, that he wants to apologize to you for not being here and that he'll see all of us at the party tomorrow night." Finny explained and Ciel sighed when he saw a shock of blonde spirals and Finny seemed to glared ever so faintly at the blonde spirals.

"What was that?" Ciel asked and Finny just shook his head lightly and sighed out softly while he did it.

"Those curls belong to Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Midford. She's a sweet girl, very sweet, maybe to perky but she's a major bitch. She and Alois do NOT like each other in the slightest bit or anyone involved with Alois." Bard's voice came out of nowhere almost as he sat down next to Finny who smiled at the dirty blonde, who had an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"That's sort of prejudiced of her." Ciel commented as the blone girl laughed loudly at something a friend, a girl named Paula which Finny added, and grinned brightly.

"It is. That's why we avoid her but to everyone else she's the worlds sweet heart." Finny sighed out seeming tired by the subject but then he smiled at Ciel. "Oh! You are coming tomorrow right?"

"Yes I'll be there tomorrow. My aunt, thankfully, said yes." Ciel replied and Finny cheered while Bard nodded with satisfaction grinning. Then Ciel felt a small tug at his lips and was surprised. Was he. . smiling? He felt his surprise at the small tugging feeling at his lips and then Finny made another "Oh!" noise that made him want to grin.

"Ciel! Can I have your phone number? Just so I can give it to Mey-Rin, Bard and Alois though! I'd like to have your number so we can talk and stuff, if that's alright with you though!" Finny's words came out quick and Ciel pulled his cellphone out and after rattling off his number and Finny giving him his number the lunch bell rang and Ciel felt disappointed?

He stood up walking to the trash dumping his lunch and as he walked with Bard and Finny to his next class he realized, with a jolt, that he was actually MISSING the one and only Alois Trancy today and with a hard shake of his head he pushed it down and rushed to his class before the bell could ring again.


	6. The Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could've been much MUCH better but I wanted to get it done since I was tired so it kind of sucks Dx. But the beginning lyrics are from Demons by Imagine Dragons but I hope this chapter is good and not completely shitty like I think it might be! But oh well hope anyone enjoys it!

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide x2_

_Don't get to close it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hi-_

"Hello?" Ciel's snapped out when he picked up the phone and he rubbed his eyes hard clearing them of the grogginess. God he really hated his phone sometimes! He'd been sleeping, perfectly and beautifully and if he could admit it, it had been a rather SEXY dream of him and Alois together in a way he didn't think would be possible when, just as he was reaching for the blonde, his damn phone had to ring!

"Ciiiieeelll~! Get out of bed!" Alois' voice was loud in the speaker and Ciel pulled the phone from his ear scowling but he was blushing also which was strange to him.

"How the hell do you even know I'm still in bed." Ciel's said flatly as he rolled onto his back letting his hand cover his right eye as his other hand clenched his phone in his hand tightly.

"Because it's Saturday! I'm sure EVERYONE sleeps in on Saturday's!" Alois said loudly again and Ciel just groaned as he stretched out slowly and sighed laying out comfortably as he rubbed his eye softly.

"You're so loud." Ciel whined out as Alois laughed as Ciel whined and the bluenette sat up slowly sighing gently.

"I'm coming to your house~! I'm going to get your skinny ass out of bed so we can get ready for the party!" Ciel rolled his eyes sliding out of his bed letting his feet touch the cold floor and he padded to his personal bathroom looking in the mirror at his reflection at his messy hair and groggy   
look.

"What are we? Girls? I doubt it'll take the whole day to get ready." Ciel tiredly replied to Alois as he grabbed his tooth brush but felt like his boxers were to tight and he squirmed lightly as he reached for his tooth paste and Alois chuckled.

"Ciel what time do you think it is?" Alois asked a bit softer as he chuckled and Ciel, surprisingly and shockingly, felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I don't know, ten-thirty?" Ciel guessed as he turned the water on, brought his shoulder up to his ear and held his phone in place as he wet his tooth brush, put the tooth past on then shoved it under the water again and he grabbed his phone holding it in his hand and began to brush his teeth quickly as he leaned his pelvis against the sink then jumped away regretting it when his hardened member pressed to the sink in such a way it sent shocks and shivers down his spine.

"Ciel, it's four in the afternoon!" Alois laughed out but sounded a bit concerned and Ciel seemed to choke on his tooth brush and bent over the sink gagging harshly as he spit the contents out of his mouth quickly, his tooth brush tapping loudly against the porcelain sink and he rinsed is mouth out quickly with the water when he turned it on hearing Alois' shocked and alarmed voice. "Ciel? Ciel!"

"I'm here no need to get your panties in a bunch." Ciel mumbled but was still surprised when he heard Alois' boots clicking loudly against the ground and he sighed. "There's no reason for me to be talking to you on the phone is there?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Alois replied using an innocent tone and Ciel felt the urge to laugh at the tone but he pushed it down quick but the smirk that curved over his lips wouldn't be pushed down or removed.

"I mean I can hear your obnoxious boots running against the ground I bet that-" A doorbell rang and he smirked wider feeling amused for the first time in five years."-that's you at the front door."

"Psh! N-No it isn't!" Alois struggled to get out but the sound of a door opening and his aunts voice filled the phone and he smirked pressing the end button and he quickly got dressed in a black and white long sleeve shirt, pulled on black jeans and he moved a brush through his hair but it still looked slightly messy but he didn't care and grabbed his shoes pulling them on quickly and he grabbed his black coat rushing down the hall and just as he turned to go down the stairs he slammed into another body who yelped.

"Jesus Christ Alois!" Ciel snapped when the blonde looked at him blinking then he smiled grabbing Ciel's hand as he pulled his coat on and yanked   
Ciel down the stairs quickly.

"Come on come on~! Me, you, the Triplets, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard-of course- are there and we can be the first one there!" Alois said in a sing songy tone and he walked to the door when his aunt seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"Ciel, what time are you doing to be home?" Angelina asked crossing her arms as her red brow arched up and Ciel cringed internally.

"Midnight?" Ciel suggested but Angelina narrowed her red eyes in irritation almost.

"Mrs. Dalles! If it's quite alright with you, Bard said that if anyone needs to they can sleep at his house, would that be alright if Ciel stayed there with me?" Alois asked widening his ice blue eyes to give a pleading look and Angelina, surprisingly, melted and smiled softly at Alois.

"I. . guess that'd be alright. But you get here straight in the morning." Angelina said but then ended sternly as she looked at her nephew before kissing the top of his head softly and he blushed in embarrassment but Alois grinned.

"Bye Aunt Angelina!" Ciel said loudly as his cheeks burned and he shoved Alois out the door and they took off up the road but had to stop when Ciel's lungs acted up a bit and he then looked at the blonde still feeling his cheeks burning hotly. "So where does Bard live?"

"Actually~ He lives two streets over!" Alois cheerfully said and Ciel narrowed his eyes making Alois pout. "What? Isn't that good news?"

"I want to hit you. So bad." Ciel replied through his gritted teeth as his eyes narrowed but they began walking down the street slowly, the sidewalk seeming to go on forever as the cool breeze brushed over his skin and through his hair and he sighed internally. It was only four and the party-he guessed-started at five maybe, somewhere around there and he felt like it was going to be an eternity. While they walked Alois suddenly sucked in a breath and Ciel blinked out of his thoughts then looked up to see two familiars figures in black and he raised a brow slightly.

"Well then it seems like Bard invited everyone." Alois mumbled out sounding so much like Ciel himself that the bluenette had to hold back a little laugh but finally, blessedly, they reached Bard's house.

The house was big, just as big as Ciel's, but he felt apprehension tickling at him as he stood there seeing as he'd never been to a party before really. He was more like the kind of kid that was the LAST person to be invited and the fact that he was here with the blonde didn't make it better but with Alois' encouraging smile he walked forward, his shoes making soft scuffing noises and Alois' boots clicked softly as they walked up to the front door and the grass swayed lightly with the new breeze and when he knocked on the door he was pulled in and before Ciel could truly process it he was getting caught up in the party but he slowly felt a smile creep across his lips at the number of people around. It was MORE than what Alois had said but this way he could probably get away from the blonde if he truly needed to.

* * *

 

At around seven the party kicked off as more people were showing up but Alois could honestly care less as he drank can after can of beer and took shots like he always did at every party and received loud cheers when he did so. He would see flashes of Ciel as he drank too but he was near that crimson eyes boy talking and. . .laughing? Every time Alois saw that he downed another shot or can of beer then whooped as loud as he could and began sucking down more alcohol than he thought he was capable of drinking.

Alois stumbled across the floor of dancing and or talking people, his vision wavering and whirling all over the place as he walked and he found the stairs as he stumbled out of the living room and climbed up the stairs as he held a cup of beer in his hand, the liquid sloshing over his hand and he struggled to get up the stairs as his head spun and his stomach clenched tight but he felt so free and airy that it was impossible not to love the euphoric feeling.

He giggled gently as his face flushed sending drunken smirks at anyone he saw and he stumbled slamming into the wall but he couldn't feel the pain, not yet, and stumbled down the hall to a bedroom where he could sleep when he saw Ciel making out with the older guy and heard a couple little moans of "Sebastian" and felt his anger bubble and he turned away clenching his hands tight. The black haired guy,however, pushed away as he faintly heard the Sebastian guy that he couldn't do it, that he was in a relationship and that he needed to go then ran away before sending Alois a look and he met up with the golden eyed guy.

Who, Alois figured out, name was Claude and they locked hands then walked away but Alois just leaned against the wall feeling both angry but also turned on for some strange reason as he stared at Ciel before stumbling to the room swaying lightly and leaned against the door way loudly and Ciel's head snapped up but his eyes were severely glazed and he raised a brow at Alois.

"Nauggghtty naughtyy Cieel~" Alois purred out as he stumbled into the room and he kicked the door shut as he smirked drunkenly lat the bluenette who blinked at him but didn't move an inch. He turned giggling and leaned against the white door fumbling with the lock before he turned it and then turned looking at Ciel.

"What do you want Trancy?" Ciel demanded but it had come out as a drunken slur of "Wha d'you wan Traancy." and he yet his cheek burned as his heart thumped away at his chest and the blonde stumbled over to him, the music thumping lowly under the floor and Alois stood in front of Ciel smirking widely.

"So naughhty Ciell~ I bet I c-cann make you feel much better!" Alois slurred drunkenly as he climbed onto Ciel and smirked at the bluenette who blushed but just as he opened his mouth to speak Alois leaned down pressing his lips to Ciel's.

It was the large shock that, even through their drunken states, seemed to sober them up as they kissed aggressively and lustfully. Ciel's breath came faster as he began squirming and straining against Alois who strained back against him and his hands wandered over Alois' body pulling and tugging at clothes as their kissed burned and evolved continuously and the rush of blood to his member made him moan loudly.

He trembled softly as Alois' had lingered along his hip but then he ground his own swollen and engorged member to Ciel's and they both cried out rather loudly at both how amazing it felt and the pleasure that bolted through them and it made everything faster, more desperate and both trembled hard with the lust flowing back and forth. Before Ciel or even Alois knew it clothes were being thrown to the floor and they rubbed and explored one another frenzied like.

Before long Alois was stretched out, the bed creaking softly, with Ciel ontop of him and his hand was cupping his bare ass as he moaned loudly while Ciel sucked his neck hard enough that he figured he'd have a hickey and when Ciel let go he did the same to the bluenette. He whimpered against Ciel's skin as the bluenette's hand wrapped around his member stroking it quick and Alois moved and writhed when Ciel pulled away then let go of Alois' engorged member making him tremble.

"W-What?" Alois choked out as the bluenette cuddled his side but stroked Alois slowly again making Alois twitch sporadically.

"I wanna cuddle." Ciel mumbled as he began to slowly nuzzled Alois' chest but even as he said that his mouth covered Alois' nipple sucking on it softly and the blonde whimpered at the suction feeling and the slow movements of Ciel's hand.

God knew Alois wanted sex and he wanted it now but when Ciel began stroking his member faster his orgasm seemed to be nowhere in sight and as Ciel began snoring lightly he felt so tortured but he shut his eyes tightly and willed himself so hard to sleep that he blessedly fell asleep.


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a little short! Dx I'm sorry if it is, I'm just insanely tired today it's a Monday after all and I'm just so damn sleepy it isn't even funny but I got one chapter done at least! So I hope that this chapter is good!

****Pounding. His head was fucking pounding. Ciel felt like his head was going to just explode and put him out of his misery and he groaned softly shifting and pushing up slightly with his feet and his head lightly touched the headboard of the bed and he winced but curled up as he kept his eyes shut still feeling tired as all hell but he needed to get up. Needed to get home and he was sure he could walk just two streets over. He forced his eyes open, the muted sunlight making his head throb as he slowly sat up and groaned gently again then he shivered lightly blinking groggily a couple time then gasped as his face quickly turned a bright red, his eyes widening into huge perfect circles.

He was naked! Why was he naked?! He then felt the bed move as someone next to him shifted and when he turned his throbbing head to look he felt his blush deepen but felt mortification swell inside of him as he clenched the bed sheets in hands tight. Alois. He scrambled out of bed only to stumble to his knees wincing and he quickly pulled on his scattered clothes pressing his palm to his hot forehead as his stomach twisted angrily. His mouth honestly tasted horrible and he sighed then pulled his boxers on then followed it quickly with his pants and pulled his shirt on fast following it with his shoes then rushed to the door before hesitating slightly.

Alois mumbled softly rolling over his arm stretching over Ciel's side of the bed and he sighed gently a bit then walked around the room picking up pieces of the blonde's clothes folding them then placed them on the bed next to Alois looking at his sleeping face feeling his heart skip softly a few times. Ciel leaned down, his lips parting softly as his face burned and he got closer and closer to Alois' face with his lips just barely touching the blonde's before he jerked away and rushed to the door quickly unlocking it and opening it then proceeded to run right out. He didn't head to the stairs first, no first he ran to the bathroom and promptly emptied his stomach into the toilet making his eyes well with tears as he finally pulled back.

He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand softly hating the metallic taste of vomit in his mouth and he forced himself up stumbling quickly to the stairs as he ran downstairs stumbling a couple times and threw the front door open cringing at the bright light but he as he stepped out patting his pocket making sure his phone was there, which it was, he ran forward down the walk way quickly as his heart sped up quick, to quick for his liking, his head throbbed, his mouth taste disgusting but also felt like it was filled with cotton and he ran faster, turning a corner before he stumbled landing on his stomach and, embarrassingly, leaned forward bracing on his hands as he vomited a second time tears springing in his eyes and when he finished he finally sucked in a deep breath as his face burned hotly.

"You look pretty shitty. You alright?" Ciel turned his head squinting but seemed to relax a bit as he took in Sebastian and even Claude behind him standing by a car.

"I'll be fine. My house is just one or two more streets over." Ciel mumbled forcing himself to his feet stumbling around his vomit feeling dizzy as his stomach seemed to swirl and slam like an ocean and he groaned softly as his head spun but his hand clutched his stomach and just as he swayed to the right Sebastian rushed forward grabbing him before he could hit the ground and Sebastian sighed in relief.

"I can tell you're hung over. Me and Claude can give you a ride home if you want it." Sebastian offered as Ciel looked dazedly at the ground then pressed a hand to his mouth not wanting to stumble home and puke over and over again rather than just getting a ride then puking on the side walk for a second time rather than several times strangely appealed to him.

"Fine. But you better hurry." Ciel mumbled as Sebastian picked him up and he swore his new black haired friend smirked as they walked to the car and Ciel shut his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep. 

* * *

 

When Ciel woke up again he was laying in his bed with the sheets up to his chin and he realized a few things. One, his head wasn't bursting with agony like earlier and it was just a dull throbbing now in his temples more. He blinked tiredly then sat up slowly, the bed squeaking lightly and his blankets pooled at his waist softly and he rubbed his eyes with his palms hard. He then reached to his bed side table and picked up his buzzing phone and he couldn't stop the fierce blush from scorching up his neck and pooling into his face so hotly he felt the tips of his ears burning gently. Alois.

He couldn't even remember what happened between them last night that much and it was too embarrassing, even to him, who he swore was emotionless and could care less, but here he was all but dying in his waves of embarrassment as to what possibly could've happened lat night. He didn't think he got that drunk but clearly he did, he remembered slurring to Finny who told him, rather worriedly, for him to go lay down and it must have been. . . ten?. . at night and he remembered stumbling up the stairs and then getting to a bedroom and then he faintly remembered exchanging names with Sebastian Michaelis then. . . Nothing.

He blew out a hot breath then looked at his phone where Alois' number popped up as he called again and Ciel didn't want to hear the annoying perky voice of Alois but he knew he wouldn't stop until he answers and so he sighed but slid his thumb across the screen quickly unlocking the screen, putting in the code then answered the call after sucking in a deep breath.

"Hello?" He hesitantly said as he held the phone in his hand tight and shifted around in his bed gently.

"Ciel? You okay?" It was Alois' voice but. . it wasn't at the same time, it was slower, softer and heavier.

"I'm fine. I got home and I'm resting, I don't know what happened but I'm feeling better, the hangover isn't as severe." Ciel replied softly as he put the phone on speaker and curls up on his side softly, his hair spreading across his pillow gently as he laid his phone next to his head.

"That's good. My head feels like it's going to split but I'm alive to say the least." Alois said with chuckle and Ciel felt like his skin was burning and twitching feelings of Alois' hand against his waist, the small of his back and hips, his heart began beating quicker against his chest.

"I-I see well that sucks but it's good you're still alive then." Ciel forced a chuckle wondering desperately what they did last night as he curled up a bit tighter.

"Ciel do you remember anything from last night?" Alois suddenly asked and Ciel felt his cheeks flame even hotter and deeper making him squirm and he felt arousal trickle through his veins slightly. Why?

"Not really why?" Ciel asked in return as he felt his heart pounding away at his chest and he looked at the phone, feeling his breathes coming faster with whatever emotion was swimming inside of his stomach and chest.

"Um well. . . aha uh we-er how do I say this? We uh, kind of, um. . "Alois' voice suddenly sounded unsure and rather scared and Ciel felt his heart pounding hard against his chest hard before Alois laughed bright. "It's nothing never mind! I gotta go okay Ciel? I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Um. . Bye." Ciel stuttered out in response and pressed the end button a second after Alois had and he blinked quickly looking at the device then put it on his bed side table and rolled over closing his eyes softly. Might as well get more sleep. But there was just one thing nagging at his mind. . .What was it that Alois was going to tell him?


	8. Back to School.

Alois sat in his own room, his head hurting badly but his heart slammed against his ribs hard with fear, the emotion so potent he forgot what it felt like to feel it. He couldn't remember getting home since it was foggy but he hadn't been quite as drunk as Ciel last night so he could remember some of what they did last night and he felt scared to say anything. He clenched his jaw tight but then laid on his stomach rubbing his eyes softly and he surprisingly felt like bawling, like crying and telling Ciel but he knew the bluenette was straight as ruler and would think of him as disgusting. He couldn't tell Ciel what happened last night, he didn't want to lose Ciel but he knew he would have to tell the other teen.

Alois, though he barely knew Ciel, acknowledged that he had some form of feelings for the bluenette, if he didn't he wouldn't have let night happen the way it did and he wouldn't want to be with Ciel all the time, right? He chewed on his lip and he stared at his phone wishing he wasn't such a pussy and would just _say_ what they did but he knew it would ruin anything and he didn't want anything to be ruined between them but someone else told Ciel what happened then he'd never be able to just say it however but-Alois was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone began ringing and he sat up on his knees lifting his phone up then frowned. Unknown number? He pressed the answer button lifting it to his ear and blinked gently.

"Hello?" Alois immediately greeted, a knee jerker instinct to do and he furrowed his brow softly as he shifted in his spot.

"Hello, Alois." The blonde immediately clenched his jaw tight at the voice. Elizabeth.

"What the fuck do you want Elizabeth?" Alois spit out as his eyes narrowed and he gripped the fabric of his bed sheets tightly and he felt anger begin to throb inside of him.

"I saw you at the party last night. Such a shame wouldn't it, if Ciel found out?" Lizzy softly said and Alois sucked air in tight, his lungs screaming for air but he felt like he couldn't breath and the air around him was choking him. _No_. No! She couldn't know! Unless she. . . she followed him upstairs and. . and watched. .

"You're fucking sick!" Alois shouted as he glared at nothing in particular but the dreadful sick feeling inside of him bubbled and he swore he was going to vomit. Elizabeth couldn't be talking about what happened last night, she just couldn't be!

"Well I'm not the sick one really. How would Ciel feel if I told him what you did with him last night? What you  _both_ did?" Lizzy asked and Alois could almost hear the glee in her tone and he felt like choking the life out of her.

"You digust me! I never thought someone would go as low as you but clearly you've set a new standered for yourself." Alois choked out between clenched teeth but Lizzy's high pitched laugh crept through the phone and he felt his heart hammering against his chest.

"Listen, Alois. I like Ciel, I really do. That's genuine," Lizzy said almost as if trying to convince Alois but he felt no understanding for the girl. She was all kinds of disgusting and loathesome."But you're in my way Alois, Ciel won't talk to me and you're little friends have warned him against me so you'll tell him I'm a kind person which I really am! I want to be with Ciel. I can give him things that you truly can't. I can give him stability, a real love, real pleasure and a real relationship. Can you honestly say the same?"

"I can!" Alois snapped but he felt a sinking inside of him. Of course he can't! He felt tears pressing against his eyes but he wouldn't cry with Lizzy listening.

"You can't Alois. We both know that, that's why you need to just let go of Ciel. You're not good for him! Not good **_enough_**  I should say. So tell him to come and talk with me, I promise I'll treat him right. You're just. . . to wrong for him in all kinds of ways Alois. Let him be with me." Lizzy would or could persuade him if he were stupid enough but Alois wasn't and so he just clenched the cell phone in his hand tighter. "That's your choice Alois. Talk to him and let him come be with me or I'll tell him what happened last night. What's it going to be?" Alois closed his eyes feeling tears well and he clenched the phone tighter. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

"And did you know that Lizzy did soccer? She did! She got like _five_ trophies that year alone! And she does a bunch of charity work!" Alois cheerfully said as he and Ciel sat side by side on the bus, the bluenette raising a brow at him.

"You've been talking nonstop about that Lizzy girl. Why?" Ciel asked curiously but his dark blue eyes were cold like razors digging into Alois and the blonde cringed internally hating that look but he couldn't help it.He needed to do this if he valued Ciel.

"Because she's a nice girl and. . you deserve someone really good for you, Ciel." Alois softly said as he gave the bluenette a soft look.

"So. . are you saying as a friend you want me to go out with her when Finny and Bard told me she was a bitch?" Ciel sounded doubtful but Alois had to sell this and tell him yes. So why was the word just stuck in his throat? Why did Ciel's gaze break his heart? And though he had the answers to those two answers, he felt like ripping Lizzy's dumb blonde head off her neck as he felt her green eyes piercing into him and he forced a bright smile.

"Yep! You should go for it Ciel, plus we'll still be friends right?" Alois tilted his head smiling brightly when the bus stopped in front of the school and he felt his heart aching badly.

"Okay then. And we'll be friends still, trust me, I'm not the kind to drop friends. Now let's go, we should get off quickly." Ciel said softly but smiled faintly and Alois wondered if he really saw pain flicker across his friend's face. He got up feeling heavy, like the world pressed against him and he waked next to Ciel and his lower lip trembled hard and he bit it lightly then forced a smile when he saw Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin waving frantically at them.

"Hey, I might leave early today." Alois suddenly said making Ciel look at him with surprise and Alois just looked forward, a smile painted over his lips but he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep it in place.

"Really?" Ciel asked as he looked at Alois and the blonde could feel, strangely, the disappointment and surprise rolling off Ciel practically and his smile dimmed.

"Yeah really. I'm sorry I'm leaving but you'll text me during class right? And let me know how it goes with Lizzy?" Alois asked nudging the bluenette with his elbow forcing a smirk and the bluenette sighed.

"Yeah I will, I'll let you kknow how it goes with Lizzy too if you really want to know. Are you okay with that Alois?" Ciel's question seemed to come  
out of nowhere and the blonde jerked hard then laughed and the sound really sounded fake even to him.

"Of course I am! You go for her Ciel, she'd give you the kind of relationship you need!" Alois cheerfully said as they neared the front doors of the school as Ciel looked at him. . worriedly?

"Cieeell!" Alois cringed when he heard Lizzy's obnoxious voice and the blonde turned his icy eyes to the bluenette.

"I'll talk to you later. Okay?" Alois asked with a tilt of his head smiling fakely and the bluenette looked at him and Alois felt like he was seeing all the way through his lies and into his center.

"O. . kay. See you later." Ciel replied, nodding gently and Alois rushed forward.He looked back seeing Lizzy grab his arm tightly smiling brightly like the sun and he felt his heart tearing as he looked at the pair. They looked right for each other. He should be happy. But if the situation was different he'd never let that slut near Ciel but he had no choice.

"Hey Alois! What's Lizzy doing with Ciel?" Finny asked but Alois felt like his chest hurt to much to speak. Bard opened his mouth to say something when Alois' feet finally moved.

"I gotta go!" He gasped out, his voice tight and pained as he ran past them and when he ran, he really  _ **ran**_.

He dashed up the stairs feeling his chest aching with each step and he finally reached the third floor and he just booked it right down the hall, his bag hitting his back hard and he ran right into the girls bathroom and he locked it, thankful all the bathrooms had locks on the inside and he threw his bag off his back and slid down the wall. This HURT. He wanted to hold Ciel's arm, wanted to smile and laugh, blush and hold Ciel. If he was truthful, he had liked Ciel from the very first moment their eyes locked in the office on the very first day of school and that he wanted the bluenette ever since then.

He felt his chest twitch softly as his stomach sucked in so hard it hurt and as he clenched his jaw he covered his mouth with both of his hands and a sob burst from him so hard it hurt and he felt tears welling in his eyes as he adjusted himself but he couldn't care what position he was in and his tears began gushing down his cheeks as he sobbed behind his hands, his heart hurting badly and his tears made paths down his flushed cheeks. _Why?_ Why did this happen? Why did he have to like Ciel? Why did he have to go to that stupid party?

Why did he. . did he let himself touch Ciel, why did he let Ciel touch him? Why did Lizzy have to see? He sobbed, crying out loudly behind his hands as his tears made salty tracks down his skin and landed on the bare parts of his thighs and his shoulders wracked with his sobs and he screamed, cried and gasped, hyperventilating behind his hands as he struggled to get the sobs locked inside of him and he cried out as he sobbed into his hand and he closed his eyes tight.

God! If only none of those things happened this weekend! He slowly sucked in deep breathes and wiped his eyes hard sniffling and he stood up pulling his bag on though it weighed a thousand pounds and he unlocked the door pulling it open and he ran down the hall, down the stair well and rubbed his cheeks when he crashed into a black clad figure and looked up into gold eyes that widened in slight alarm.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked, the concern was real in his tone and Alois felt his lip tremble and tears welled in his eyes.

"No. No I'm not alright." Alois choked out as Claude looked down at him and then slid his hand into his pocket pulling car keys out and jingled them as a signal and Sebastian seemed to appear out of nowhere and Alois glared at them through his tears. "Do you never do anything _alone?!_ "

"Come on. All three of us can ditch and you can talk. After all, you, Ciel, me and Claude are just in the beginnings of friendship right? So come and talk with us." Sebastian offered and Alois sucked in a breath then let it out and he walked right down the stairs, down the hallways and stairs until they reached the front doors.

He didn't look back as they ran to the black car and when he slid into the backseat he felt his heart aching terribly but felt a little lightness in there and he hoped this feeling would go away soon. But honestly, he had no hope it would and he closed his eyes causing fresh tears to trickle down and he sat there as they pulled out of the car lot and finally pulled away from the school.


	9. Poor, Heart Broken Alois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that there's been a time jump! From the last chapter, which took place on Monday, it's been half a week and the next Tuesday of a next week just to let you know!

Tuesday is always the hardest isn't it? It's like a part two of Monday, making it harder to get out of bed seeing as it still feels like Monday or at least that's what Alois thinks of Tuesday's. The blonde, whether he should be doing it or not, was skipping school and laying under the bed sheets, having begged his foster parents that he had a bad stomach ache and was vomiting late last night to let him stay home one more day which, grudgingly, they did decide to let him stay home one more day but the truth was he would vomit the moment he got within radar of the high schools new cutest couple, Lizzy and Ciel.

He hated being there, wanted desperately to never go back but he'd been whining and crying to his foster parents since _last Monday_ , to stay home because he wasn't feeling well just because he couldn't stomach seeing Ciel and Lizzy together any more than he had too and it was breaking his heart. He wanted desperately to scream and shake Ciel, tell him how he felt, tell him he liked him and wanted to be with him but he couldn't afford to lose the support Ciel gave him.

The stability he felt when he was around Ciel and he didn't want to lose it, not when he finally felt like he had something good in his life other than Luka. He heard his phone ping gently and he rolled over letting the blankets slid down to his neck and slipped his arm out of the bed sheets reaching out grabbing his phone and unlocked the screen and his heart skipped when he saw who the text was from. Ciel. He felt a little hesitant smile crawling onto his lips as he opened Ciel's message.

_Ciel: Hey you lazy blonde, get up! You've been out of school since last Monday! God, you are so damn annoying!_

_Alois: Hahaha! Sorry I've just been really sick lately :( How are things with Lizzy though? ;)_

_Ciel: Eh they're good I guess. I've actually been missing your annoying ass._

_Alois: Psh of course you would miss me ass! It's perfect, in case you haven't noticed!_

_Ciel: Cockiness will get you no where Alois I swear it._

_Alois: On the contrary cockiness as gotten me somewhere once before ;)_

_Ciel: My god! I'm in the middle of class and that is the dirtiest thing you've said Alois Trancy!_

_Alois: Hahahaha! I bet your face is as red as a tomato right now! Beside's it's not the **dirtiest** thing I've said! _

_Ciel: Shut it! You're so annoying. ._

_Alois: If I'm annoying then why are you texting me?_

Alois felt his heart skipping as he sat up fully resting his back against the head board of his bed and he looked at his phone screen biting his lip  
lightly wondering if his question was to weird when his phone pinged.

_Ciel: Because. . I miss talking to you, I guess. Don't take that the wrong way! I-I mean Finny and Bard and Mey-Rin all miss you MUCH more than I_ _ever could! Even Claude and Sebastian have brought it to my attention that they're actually missing your presecence at school too._

_Alois: Tell them I'm all sorry, I'll be there soon I promise! I'm just really sick but I'll be there I promise! I just. . don't know when :/_

_Ciel: Alois, Claude told me there was someone you liked and that they broke your heart and that's why you won't come in. Is that the real reason?_

_Alois: Pff wha?! No! I don't like anyone! I've really been sick trust me on that!_

_Ciel: Friends share things Alois. If you can't tell me the truth, which I know you being sick isn't true, then talk to me some other time then. I_ _don't like liars and you're lying to me, if you're my true friend then just tell me the truth. Talk to you later. Maybe._

Alois felt his vision getting wavy and he felt the burning prick of tears welling in his eyes and he threw himself back into his bed sheets and his head burying itself into the pillow as a loud sob left his lips. Why did that hurt much more than any other word that Ciel hurled at him? He began sobbing softly, his stomach heaving with it and his chest ached with each sob leaving his lips and he rubbed his face against the damp pillow smearing his tears around and he let his phone drop to the floor. God, can't he do anything right?

* * *

 

"Ciel am I doing something wrong? Do you want to stop?" Lizzy aksed, her arms circling Ciel's waist as their bare chests pressed against one another and the bluenette blushed softly.

"No it's fine. You're not doing anything, Lizzy. In fact I think we should get to class." The bluenette said pushing her lightly and she pouted softly as he sat up in the car seat and the blonde sighed.

"Ciel we have time! Come on!" Lizzy whined and he jsut rolled his eyes grabbing his shirt and she sighed then grumbled as she pulled her bra and shirt on quickly and adjusted herself lifting her hips up and buttoned her jeans quickl and zipped them on. "What's wrong though?"

"It's nothing. Really." Ciel said distractedly though he felt his heart give a strange lurch as he all but lied through his teeth.

"No there's something wrong. I saw you smiling a bit then frowning at your phone. What's wrong seriously." Lizzy said frowning gently as her emerald green eyes met Ciel's rich, dark blue eyes and he just sighed.

"I was texting Alois. He seems upset lately, saying he's sick but Claude told me Alois is heart broken. I'm thinking of going over and talking to that stupid blonde." Ciel muttered the last of the sentence as he scowled out the window and Lizzy controlled her urge to snap.

"It'd make sense to go check on him! After all he's your friend right?" Lizzy tried saying in a perky way as she reached over wrapping her slim arms around Ciel's shoulder nuzzling her flushed cheek to his shoulder.

"Alright. I want you to drop me off at his house then." Ciel stated as Lizzy jerked slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes as her curls bounced and her earrings glinted lightly in the light.

"Why?" She asked with a shocked look on her face but Ciel just arched one of his brows.

"You just say it'd make sense to check on him. If you really care then you'll help me with this Lizzy. It's his doing that even got us together. And you're the only freshman I even know that knows how to drive." Ciel said as he looked at his girlfriend who pouted softly then sighed shifting in her seat then started the car and he pulled his seat belt on.

"Fine. Do you want me to wait out front?" She asked dully and he noted the tone feeling irritation snake through him.

"No just leave me there." Ciel said looking out the window as they drove and he felt Alois was just getting farther away from him the closer they got to his house.

"Fine." Lizzy snapped as they turned right, the car's engine purring loudly as the scenery flew past them and Ciel clenched his hands tight on the seat but stood straight keeping a straight face until Alois' house finally, FINALLY, came into view and Ciel blew out a breath of relief as they pulled up in front and he undid his seat belt with a snap.

"I'll talk to you later." Ciel said offhandedly when Lizzy grabbed his upper arm suddenly and when he turned to snap she kissed him deeply then pulled away, her eyes soft and dark as she smiled.

"I'll call you later. 'Kay?" She said with a tilt of her head as she smiled warmly and Ciel blushed a bit nodding then climbed out of the car and shut the door walking to the front door of Alois' house and listened as Lizzy pulled away when he pulled out his phone pulling up Alois' number then sucked in a breath and dialed lifting his phone to his ear.


	10. Confronting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Shit! I got this done finally! I am not going to lie but there is some heavy shit in here and I'm sorry to say that but I put in a lot of effort in this, so I'm glad to finally post it even though it's only 12:37 right now but I am so happy I got it done!

Alois' phone rang softy due to the pillow and blankets covering it and he lifted his head, his eyes watery from the tears as he sat up sniffling softly and he crossed his legs lightly as he wiped his eyes hard and left the phone ring for a couple more moments. He didn't want to answer the phone but then at the same time he very deeply to answer the damn phone but he just. . couldn't.

He blew out softly as he wiped his eyes with his palms hard and he cleared his vision as he sniffled again and he climbed off his bed opening his bedroom door and walked out padding down the hall, his bare feet seeming to cringe at the cold floor but he ignored it as he got to the bathroom grabbing some toilet paper and blowing his nose hard. He threw the tissue away then splashed cold water onto his face, hoping the light redness under his eyes would go away and he sighed. It was useless!

He'd been crying on and off for half of last week and most of yesterday, it was like the redness wasn't going to go away or do down. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling depressed with his reflection, then walked down the hall once more his arms swinging lightly at his sides and entered his room just as his phone started ringing again. He sighed knowing that whoever it was wasn't going to give up and he rushed over picking his phone up answering it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He snapped out the greeting rather angryily, his tone unpleasant but that's how he felt. Unpleasant.

"Hello there, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Ciel dryly replied and Alois felt liek he was choking on the air and he felt his eyes widening.

"C-Ciel! What are you doing!? I thought you were supposed to be with Lizzy?" Alois squeaked out as his eyes remained wide, his heart thumping quickly against his chest and though he hated it he also felt so alive right then.

"I was but I just had her drop me off and let me skip class for an hour or so." Ciel replied sounding so nonchalant about it and Alois almost grinned. "Do me a favor and look out the window."

"Why?" Alois asked with suspicious but he was walking to his window and he stood just a couple inches away from it his arm folding over his chest as he stood there hesitantly but also thankful that his curtains were so dark.

"Just do it you stubborn blonde." Ciel ordered but Alois could hear a grin in his tone and he blinked reaching out pulling his curtains out of the way he looked outside then looked down at his yard only to see Ciel really grinning, his blue eyes holding a certain twinkle in them but Alois froze. His eyes widened as he stood there, feeling not happiness, but complete horror flooding his system. How did he get here? How did Lizzy know where he lived? Did she tell Ciel about his past? Did she tell him he was in foster care? Did she say _anything_  to Ciel about him?

"Why the hell are you here?" Alois asked but even as it took on a demanding tone it was whispered, the horror spreading through him and his heart slowly picked up faster and faster, each thud harder and following the other thud quicker and quicker until it was all he could hear and feel before he forced in a breath clenching his hand tight to keep calm. He saw Ciel's grin turn into a frown and his brows were pulling together tightly.

"What do you mean 'why the hell am I here?' I thought you'd be happy!" Ciel snaps out rather dryly and Alois flinches but pulls away from the window.

"I'll come down, let me put my shoes on first." Alois rushed out before hanging up not bothering to listen to Ciel's answer before throwing his phone onto the bed and he rushed to the corner of his room pulling his boring sneakers on which felt a little weird not to be shoving his long boots on but ignored it.

He threw his door open again then took off running down the hall quickly, his sneakers squeaking slightly and he ran down the stairs when a familiar blonde head came into view as it turned to go up the stairs. It was his foster brother, Jamie, he had been in the same place as Alois had and was probably the only other person who knew his real name but never used it. He had been abused by the old man and survived, thankfully, but it left some nasty residue if that word could be used, on Jamie for he was quiter, much more so, his hazel eyes were darker and more sullen looking. He looked up looking only faintly surprised as Alois stopped just inches from Jamie and he looked at the other blonde. He and Jamie, if he could say, were close much like he and Luka but not as intense, he and Jamie _had_  been mistaken for one another once before and when they confronted one another about it they agreed to be some form of friends or brothers.

"Where are you going in such a rush Alois?" Jamie asked tilting his head, his voice soft and barely even noticeable and he cringed internally but then he looked down at what Jamie's hands were doing and felt a small prick of guilt as he watched thin fingers pulling the black sleeves of his long sleeved shirt down over his wrists. Alois knew what was there, knew what to expect if he were to ever push the sleeves up and turn Jamie's thin arm over. Cuts. Red, thin, large, smooth, raised, white and faded pink. That's the evidence Jamie would always have of his mind and what sort of hell he went through and faced, much like Alois who had almost ended up like Jamie.

"I have a friend waiting for me outside. Listen, Jamie, I want you to talk to me okay? If. . . _it_ becomes to much I want you to talk to me, to vent it out alright? Because I really do care for you, so I want you to come to me." Alois seriously said as he placed his hands on Jamie's frail and thin feeling shoulders and Alois felt terrible at that moment but he pushed it down.

"I will, Alois." Jamie replied softly but his lips slowly pulled into a gentle smile as he moved past Alois and up the stairs slowly making Alois feel worried for his friend.

He had three other foster brothers, Alex, Roxis, Benjamin and even a foster sister named Kamrin. He walked to the door grabbing the handle before he shut his eyes softly and leaned his head against the door. Each of his foster brothers' had been in the same house, endured the same torture, the same rape and pedophilia as he but they seemed more damaged but Alois knew he was just as messed up and damaged.

Alex would lose himself in bloody video games and write dark stories, poetry, pictures name it and he did it which worried many therapists and their foster parents but his eyes revealed a hopelessness and pain so intense Alois could barely bring himself to look in his eyes most of the time. Roxis would beat himself up both physically and mentally, he'd throw himself down stairs, punch his stomach, hit his thighs, slam his head, body, feet, knees anything against walls hard enough to bruise, hard enough to cause pain to lose _himself_  in and he would always have this glazed look in his eyes.

It was like Roxis wasn't here while his present body was and it made Alois want to cry and wish for the boy he'd been, even if it was in that house, how he'd been grinning and cheering up the others even when his body was broken and bruised, his body violated and his ass bled making blood trickle down his thighs and he'd cry by himself but would always promise a better day in the next morning. Benjamin was lost, so lost it hurt Alois physically to see him, he was like a mix of all Alex and Roxis, writing dark things, hurting himself.

Benjamin was bulimic making himself vomit every night after meals, would steal money to get laxatives, would throw his food away when their foster parents weren't looking and would constantly hurt himself all the time whether people looked or not. Alois felt tears pressing against his eyes and trickle down a few times, for himself, for his foster brothers before he rubbed his eyes hard and his cheeks then sucked in one breath then let it out before walking outside shutting the door and he felt the weight of those beautiful rich blue eyes on him but he couldn't force himself to look up and forced his heart to stop fluttering which it thankfully did.

"Alois what has been going on with you?" Ciel demanded as Alois stood there letting his hand fall away from the door knob and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants that were unlike his booty shorts and fisted his hands tightly and looked down.

"Nothing. I've just been really sick, not in the good way and so I just decided to stay home for a while." Alois replied hating that he was lying like this even if it was a white lie.

"Bullshit! I don't believe one word coming from your lips Trancy!" Ciel spat out as he glared but Alois knew there was pain in Ciel's gaze. Knew questions flooded his mind as to why he wasn't telling the truth and Alois couldn't tell him. A soft breeze blew carrying the scent and feel of rain and he flicked his eyes up once to the sky then down again digging the toe of his shoe into the ground.

' ** _Get over him. Do it! Hurt him! Why be so reluctant? He doesn't care! He has Lizzy so push him away! You took him under your wing, yes, but it's_** ** _done! You can just acknowledge him, sure, but he doesn't want you! So just get over him!_** ' He thought desperately to himself but when he forced his eyes up to meet Ciel's he knew he just couldn't do that. "Believe me if you want too but it's the truth." Alois replied out loud surprised by how choked he sounded and the weight of tears pressing against his eyes.

"Tell me!" Ciel snapped but Alois stayed near the door as he hunched his shoulders like the words were knives and he knew it hurt and angered Ciel that Alois wasn't retaliating like usual or telling the truth.

"I can't! Okay? I can't!" Alois finally shouted as he glared at the ground, the sky clouded much like his heart and mind as he prepared himself for what he was going to say. Would say regardless of what Ciel said and regardless of how he felt, he _needed_  to keep Ciel but he couldn't keep doing this and until Ciel came to him and said he loved him-er _liked_  him like Alois liked him then he just needed to let the bluenette go. Like they say, if you love something let it go and if it comes back then it was meant to be. Alois looked up at Ciel out of the corner of his eyes as a rain drop hit the ground leaving a perfect circle and he stared at Ciel's stricken looking face and hated making him feel any sort of pain but as he looked at him he hoped that saying would be right for this predicament.

"You can't or you won't? Which is it!" Ciel snapped as his blue eyes burned into Alois and the blonde wanted to run and get away from those intense eyes and he felt his lip wobble hard and he bit down on it hard closing his eyes once wanting Ciel to make his own assumptions first. "Answer me!" Alois cringed hating the wetness in his eyes but thankfully more small droplets were coming down slowly and knew it would pour at any moment and he clenched his hands tight in his pocket. God this hurt so fucking much.

"You need to go." Alois said strongly but he didn't feel strong, he felt like a shattered sad boy.

"What? I need to go? No I'm not goin-"

Alois whipped his head up, sure his angry glint was in his eyes, sure that his normally hard mask of anger was there and stopped Ciel from speaking. "Leave now! I don't want you here! You should be with your girlfriend and not some "stupid blonde" as you pointed out time and time again! I don't want you to be here!" He shouted knowing the words were knives themselves and embedded themselves deep in Ciel and he hated himself, damned himself to the pits of hells if Ciel didn't forgive him for this when he explained.

"You are my friend Alois! Or so you say, is it true? Has any form of friendship been real or true? Huh?" Ciel shouted as he glared at Alois, who looked a bit blurred as loud booms of thunder erupted across the sky and rain began to come down harder. Alois didn't answer, he just couldn't, when Ciel lowered his head seeming to glare at nothing before turning his back to walk away already pulling his phone out of his pocket and Alois didn't need to look to know it was Lizzy's number. "You are truly pathetic, Alois Trancy!" The words blew threw the blonde and tears, large glistening tears, slipped down fast without his say so and wet his cheeks as his vision blurred with them. The rain came down harder but his tears were the only thing he felt as they bit his skin sliding down his cheeks and Ciel began walking away.

"I'm so sorry." Alois whispered as he leaned against the front door feeling his tears slid down quickly and he turned to the door, his heart screeching and utterly breaking, wrapped his hand around the door handle twisting it and then pushed the door open.

He walked inside then shut the door behind him and he leaned against it before sliding down and, not caring whether he could be seen or not, broke down into gut wrenching sobs as he sat there hating Elizabeth Midford to the pits of hell and hating himself. He wanted Ciel so much but he felt like he pretty much assured himself never to have him and that's what hurt him more than anything in this world and with what happened between him and the bluenette. If things didn't work out then Alois wouldn't be able to live with himself and he sobbed harder, nearly screaming as he sat there rocking himself a bit hating the world and how unfair it truly was.


	11. Bring In The Friends!

"Ciel." Lizzy's voice was breathless as straddled his waist and her breath fanned his neck, her bare chest pressing to his much as it had earlier when he wanted to see Alois but this time he wasn't holding back anything now.

He fanned his hands up along Lizzy's bare waist, her jeans unbuttoned and half lowered to just the top of her panties were visible, her breasts rising and falling with each of her breathes and her face was flushed darkly. Even laying in the seat with Lizzy writhing and straining against her while planting kisses along her shoulders to her breasts by instincts there was something. . missing. Something about her wasn't arousing him and it was more than just Lizzy.

When he touched her, ground his hips up against hers making her moan, slid his fingers along the top of her panties just barely touching the soft sensitive skin beneath it, he shut his eyes and instead of seeing Lizzy the was she was now he was seeing another blonde.Alois. He could all but hear Alois moaning his name, Alois straining against him and Alois murmuring sweet nothings in his ear like Lizzy was doing. He wanted to be normal, knew that Lizzy genuinely liked him but he couldn't feel anything really genuine for her and felt a small trickle of longing for Alois.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" Lizzy asked pulling away her cheeks flushed darkly as she looked at him, her green eyes dark and troubled as she looked at him but there was also lust clouding those green eyes.

"I'm fine." Ciel whispered in response but he wasn't feel into this anymore, didn't want to continue and he looked away from Lizzy. "But I don't want to do this. Not right now okay?" Lizzy was not pleased by that. The lust in her eyes turned to anger and she pulled away moving back into her seat, which was the drivers seat, her beasts bouncing with the force she at down with and her face was contorted into a pout.

"Why? You did this before, is it something I'm doing wrong? It's like one moment you seem into it then the next you don't want to do anything anymore. This is getting annoying Ciel." Lizzy snapped as she pulled her pink bra on clipping it and slid her arms into the straps then pulled her shirt on, following it with lifting her lips to pull her jeans up fully and zipping up the zipper and buttoning her jeans with a huff.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel into this right now." Ciel replied hoping it was a good excuse but knew it was stupid as he sat his seat up pulling his shirt on and rebuttoned his own pants looking out the window but Lizzy didn't reply as she started the car then pulled away from the street then sped down the street making a squealing noise and he paled a bit but she took sharp corners, the world moving by fast and before he could shout at her to stop he found himself in front of his house and she parked staring straight ahead at the road.

"Get out." She said stonily and angrily as she kept her hands tight on the wheel and Ciel looked at her with surprise.

"What?" He asked in surprsie and shock as he stared at Lizzy who just looked forward.

"I said get out! I don't want to talk or even look at you right now so get out!" She shouted suddenly making him jump a bit then he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door slamming it shut feeling angry himself as she screeched away making his hands curl into fists. God he hated women   
sometimes! He clenched his jaw tightly as turned walking to his front door when he noticed Sebastian.

"What are you doing here." He asked flatly as he looked at the raven haired teen and he smiled at Ciel before frowning just a touch.

"You alright? Claude sent me a text that he was with Alois nad he was in some pretty bad shape, so I came over here to talk to you." Sebastian stated in a way that he wanted to smirk and laugh out but he didn't as he looked evenly at Sebastian when he felt a strange urge to cry. He'd felt that before he and Lizzy started to fool around but it was back and as hard as he pushed it back he felt tears burning and itching to come out. No! He wouldn't cry! He clenched his jaw tight to keep the tears and pain to come out for he was a master at keeping them hid, he hadn't shown his tears of pain since his parents died. He wouldn't begin showing it now.

"I'm. . fine." Ciel choked out but Sebastian gave him a look that just screamed bullshit.

"Come on, you can talk to me!" Sebastian chided but also said it in a joking tone making the corners of Ciel's lips twitch lightly.

"I don't know." Ciel replied walking up to the door unlocking it but Sebastian sighed letting his head fall back before looking down at Ciel again.

"You're so impossible do you know that?" Sebastian groaned out making Ciel finally grin as he looked at the elder boy.

"Of course I do. You can come in, I guess, but take your shoes off." Ciel replied then ended the sentence sternly making Sebastian smirk at Ciel and the bluenette stepped into the house kicking his sneakers off and then walked to the large stair case with Sebastian trailing after him and they climbed up the stairs slowly side by side and Ciel honestly felt grateful that his aunt wasn't home right now. He wasn't sure he could begin to start introductions or even questions with his aunt.

* * *

"You know this was sort of how Sebastian and I started out." Claude commented once Alois was finished talking and Alois raised a blonde brow.

"I don't believe you. That just sounds like a sort of pitying thing to say." Alois replied as he laid out on the couch in the living room staring intently at Claude.

"You should because I can call up Sebastian and have him tell you himself. We were fighting with one another alot, we were friends and he was dating girls but I liked him. Little known to him I was kind of sabotaging his relationships slowly and when he found out I told him how I felt and that's when it all started out for us. That was ninth grade, now we're in twelfth grade." Claude replied his normally expressionless face shifting as he grinned at Alois who raised his brow a little higher then sighed out burying his face into the fabric of the couch.

"It might not even be that way with Ciel. He doesn't know anything about me and I won't tell him anything, I can't even say we're friends right now." Alois mumbled as his finger played with a hole in the couch's fabric and he pouted lightly a bit before getting rid of the pout and rubbed his cheek against the couch.

"It'll work itself out." Claude said simply like it could solve all the words problems but Alois didn't think it would and he sighed out gently.

"I don't think it will. I don't think me and Ciel will come together any time soon, not with Lizzy standing between us." Alois sighed out gently as he rolled onto his back watching as Claude's dark brows pulled together tightly.

"What was Elizabeth Midford have anything to do with this?" Claude asked as he looked at Alois but the blonde pressed his lips together tightly as he looked up and rolled over giving his back to Claude who just frowned. "Come on, you can tell me Alois."

"No I really can't. I don't think I will ever be able to tell anyone without Ciel finding out." Alois softly said in such a way that Claude had to strain a little bit just to hear him but he frowned when he caught the gist of what Alois said.

"You can tell me, I won't tell Ciel or even Sebastian. I promise you that." Claude solemnly said as he looked at Alois who just laid there then slowly turned his head to look at Claude who's gold eyes burned into him intently and seriously.

"You promise Ciel won't find out?" Alois asked sounding like a seven year old but he just had to make sure Ciel wouldn't find out and everything be   
thrown down the drain even more than things already were if possible.

"I promise. You can talk to me and if you want it to stay between us then it absolutely will. I promise you that." Claude replied nodding his head softly smiling gently at Alois who bit his lip lightly clearly thinking and Claude just sat back in his seat patiently as Alois thought.Then, as he slowly rolled over, Claude prepared to listen to whatever it could be that Alois said and he raised a gentle brow.

"I'll. . .I'll tell you. But only if, under zero circumstances, does Ciel nor Sebastian ever find out." Alois slowly said as he rolled onto his side, his hand curled near his face as his hair spread out slightly on the couch making him look like a cute little five year old.

"I can tell you that no one will find out or even know of what we talk about right now." Claude replied hoping this'll seal the deal between the both of them if it'll get Alois to talk about what was wrong.

"Well that night, at Bard's party, well. . . "Alois trailed off before taking a large inhale then let it out as he sat up looking straight at Claude and before he knew it slowly, ever so slowly, the story of that night finally came out of Alois. But even as he talked he only hoped he wouldn't come to regret it.


End file.
